ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Exiles: New World (Marvel NEW)/Issue 6
The sixth issue of the Marvel NEW ongoing series, Exiles: New World. It is succeeded by Exiles: New World Issue 7 and preceded by Exiles: New World Issue 5. This issue is published on December 10, 2017. Synopsis It seems that Niles Van Roekel isn't giving up on the Exiles. And in an unfortunate moment for our beloved heroes, fate has smiled upon the mad scientist. One of the Exiles have been infected by Roekel's virus and things are about to go down in the resistance's headquarters. Will War Machine snap out of Roekel's influence? But also, will the Exiles make it out of War Machine's onslaught? Continuity This issue is set right after the ending of Issue 5, part of the Imperfect story arc. Plot At the resistance base, the Exiles are seen looking up to the converted War Machine, holding the deceased Venom in his hand. He drops the corpse near Rojhaz, continuing by encouraging them to rollow Roekel the first time around. Bull, surprised. asks him when the hell did he suddenly go green. Ghost Rider, apparently not getting the Captain Britain's context due to being sleepy, says that he doesn't know; he never saw him planting plants before. Rhodes responds savagely to Ghost Rider's quip and summons a thunder that seemingly kills him, indicated by his extinguished fire. Seeing this, Rojhaz yells out in anger, asking Rhodes if he's out of his mind. Rhodes says that the Imperfects were right: Roekels is the saviour and that power is everything. And with that, he recommends his teammates to leave the Timebrokers and serve Roekel for glory. The Exiles responds by briefly going silent, before the Punisher clarifies that the Imperfects didn't tell them of that. Captain Universe then remembers the time when they first fought the Imperfects. Peter remembers that War Machine didn't participate in the battle and returned late, stating the excuse of doing a recon. He did say a swarm of Roekel's drones were coming, though. Peter then asks Rhodes of what the hell he did then when they're fighting. Rhodes responds by saying that they don't need to know; they only need to know that they only have one chance in accepting Roekel as their master. Peter says that this isn't the real Rhodes. War Machine replies that he is the new War Machine and he likes all the power flowing through him right now. He once again asserts his offer, but ends up being responded by an armor-piercing bullet from the Punisher that does nothing but a scratch on his helmet. War Machine turns to Punisher, still aiming the gun at him while telling him to snap off or die. War Machine smirks underneath his mask and tells the Exiles that they should take an example of the Punisher. The Punisher tells him to stand down, but War Machine rebuffs and states that he expected something harsher than that. In an instance, War Machine dives down and creates a small earthquake that knocks back everyone there. After the dust clears out, War Machine then goes on to attack the Exiles who recovered afterwards. He fights Rojhaz first, with the Exiles' leader telling him to fight the influence of the virus. War Machine ignores his words and informs him that if they follow Roekel they'll still do their jobs in addition to spreading his charisma throughout the multiverse. Rhodes responded by delivering a right hook to his face, knocking Rhodes back before assuring him that he'll free him from Roekel soon. But for now, it's time to take him down. Unfortunately, before Rojhaz could finish his words War Machine does a bull-rush on him and knocks him out while leaving a nosebleed on the Captain. Rhodes briefly stands still before Rojhaz's body, leaning on a debris. Two seconds after that, Justicer Bull tries to charge at him but War Machine simply swipes her aside using his hammer. Sent flying, Bull recovers mid-air and says that he swings hard. War Machine thanks her for that, and tells her that he'll be more thankful if she joins Roekel. Bull tells him to cut the Roekel crap and let her free him. War Machine sighs in disappointment and tells her to stop saying that Roekel is a bad thing. Provoked, Bull agressively charges at him and delivers a brief smackdown, managing to fight him evenly. However, with Rhodes' increased power he ends up subduing Bull by violently smashing her face with his hammer thrice, creating a medium crater. Looking at Rhodes with unyielding eyes, Bull tries to tell him that she'll get him until War Machine says that it's not a chance. Rhodes tries to end her once and for all with his hammer but gets thrown away by Captain Universe and the Punisher's combined blast. The duo approach Bull and help her get up, but War Machine quickly charges at Captain Universe, leaving Punisher alone to support her. War Machine surprisingly managed to engage in a competent fight against Peter, who has practically the powers of a god. War Machine ends up locking in with Captain Universe, who asks him of his power. Rhodes responds by telling him that he doesn't look like Thor for nothing. War Machine tries to break the stalemate by summoning a lightning strike, but Peter surprised him by redirecting it and hitting him before kicking him away. Briefly disabled, War Machine finds himself trying to reboot his armor while cursing quietly at Peter. Captain Universe approaches Punisher, who tends to Bull. When he approaches them, Punisher tells Peter that he doesn't know he's as strong as him. Peter agrees and says that it must be because of the virus. Castle asks him if he can remove the virus, but Peter reminds him of what War Machine said. Bull, groaning in pain but still alive, tells him that it's bullsh*t and he lied to ensure he's still alive to serve the bastard, Roekel. Peter sees sense in her statement, but says that he'll think about it later. After that, Peter puts his hand on Bull and proceeds to use his Uni-Power to restore her. It works, but immediately after that Peter gets hit by War Machine's hammer, thrown hard. The Punisher and Bull see Rhodes walking towards them while his hammer slowly flies back to him. Bull tells Punisher that they're facing a Thor right now, but Castle has no idea what a Thor is. Bull simplifies by telling him that they're facing a god. However, the Punisher cares little about it and suggests to hit him hard at the same time. Bull assures him that it'll take more than those; they need the others to fight them at the same time. Problem is, they don't know if Ghost Rider's dead or not, Rojhaz is out of condition, and Greenskyn is ridiculously still asleep. Hearing their conversation, War Machine asks them if they're done yet and says that they have zero chance of beating him. Captain Universe, back in action, tells War Machine that he's not done yet with him. Seeing Peter running towards him, War Machine blasts lightning out of his hammer, but Peter surprises him by teleporting behind him and blasting him back. This opens up a chance for Bull and Castle to attack him, starting with Castle shooting him and continued with Bull sending him crashing down the floor to form a crater. War Machine, still relentless, summons a lightning to the crater to prevent the heroes from reaching him. Knocked back, the trio then see War Machine flying up. He tells them that they leave him no choice, charging up a devastating attack to unleash. But before he can unleash it, Magneto throws him away and restrains him using train tracks. Unfortunately, before he can be fully restrained Rhodey unleashes a lightning arc that fries Magneto, killing him. Surprising the Exiles, War Machine breaks free and cracks his neck, asking them if they're still resisting. Bull tells them that they'll do anything to get the real Rhodes back, but War Machine says that they're in no position to do that. Afterwards, Wolverine and Daredevil join the fight in order to subdue him. However, as what Frank Castle thinks of, they're nothing but roasted meat: which is what they are seconds later. War Machine bluffs, telling them that being a hero is indeed, foolish. He then delivers a monologue that's quite meaningless to the trio. He eventually decides to give them another chance in joining Roekel, but before the trio can respond, a hand from the shadows behing Rhodes suddenly touches his shoulder. Questioning of who's touching him, he turns back and sees a sight that chills his bones: Greenskyn Smashtroll. Greenskyn told him that he's sick of his speech before unleashing his fury upon War Machine. Surprising the Exiles, Greenskyn outright dominates War Machine as he pummel, slam, and smash around his former teammate that gave his friends trouble. After beating him down to the point that his armor received some major damage, Captain Universe orders him to stop as he notices that Greenskyn's not stopping his unrelenting attack. Greenskyn reluctantly complies, telling Peter that he deserves to die. Peter guesses the reason is because he had hurt them. Greenskyn says that he's right, but he has another reason: he interrupted his sleep. Peter, Castle, and Bull look at Greenskyn, with Castle yelling out his disbelief. Greenskyn also adds another reason, which is shown when the troll points them out to something. Looking at Green's direction, they see that the family they saved lost one of their members: the father. Looking at the mourning mother and daughter, the trio are surprised at what the evil War Machine had done. Greenskyn proceeds to ask them if he can just knock him out instead of tear him apart after seeing them like that. Punisher hears this and remembers of how he initially came to be the vigilante he is currently, with Greenskyn's words mirroring those of the Punisher's concept. Greenskyn silently knows of Frank's thoughts, but he decides to not bring it out. Bull modulates what she feels about them and turns to War Machine, who is seemingly knocked out for good. His green color scheme is beginning to wear off, signaling something. Bull tells the team of Rhodes' condition, and they all turn to see hiim. Greenskyn asks her of what's happening, and Bull says that the virus might've worn off after he had squashed him. Punisher disbelieves her, telling her that how can the virus be quelled by simply beating someone as hard as they can. Captain Universe goes to Rhodes and examines his body using the Uni-Power. Surprisingly, Bull's right: the virus is slowly backing down. Peter rejoices although he admits that the method of beating the virus is indeed, very absurd: you literally beat the hell out of its victim. Pete compliments Green for his random but effective effort, with the troll responding by saying that it's a pleasure for him. War Machine's armor gradually restores itself to its former colour, eventually turning blue once again. After so, Justicer Bull asks Rhodes if he's there. Responding to Bull, the armor's mask opens and reveals James Rhodes himself. He is bruised and is bleeding, courtesy of everyone's favorite troll, pointed out by Spider-Man. James slowly wakes up, muttering the fact that he can't feel his body. Bull, touching his face to ensure that he's alright, asks him of how he's feeling. James replies that as he said, he can't feel his entire body. It's as if he can't move his limbs. The heroes then help him get up, with Bull asking him if he remembers anything. War Machine says that the only thing he can remember was him flying somewhere else to scout or something before he hit a blackout. Apparently, War Machine was indeed trying to scout out the surrounding area. Punisher says that he's not aware of what happened and that he's not himself the moment he rejoined them in the previous battle. Rhodes asked him of what's up, and shows him the surroundings after informing him that Roekel had him. Looking at the apparent death of many civilians and destruction, Rhodes is filled with guilt and remorse, telling himself that he should've remained with the team. He also takes notice of the family the Exiles saved, seeing that their father died because of him. Rhodes stays silent and a few seconds later, asks of how he could be infected. Nobody there knows, but one of the Imperfects must've had him. Rhodes, still distressed, falls down on his knees the moment he managed to regain mobility. He initially cried, before turning the sadness into rage. And with his rage, comes a huge thunderstorm that even blocks out the sunlight of the early morning. War Machine then gets up, retrieves his hammer, and swears that he'll kill Roekel for this. After his dramatical return, however, a voice asks the Exiles if he missed anything. They all turn, with Rhodey stopping his thunderstorm, seeing where the voice came from. And surprisingly, it came from Ghost Rider whose flames are reignited. Immediately, the Exiles (except Rhodes) surround him and express their concern over him. Bull says that she thought he's dead. The others agree, with Peter saying that when Rhodey dropped him down as hard as a DJ's bass, his flaming head got extinguished. War Machine hears Peter and exclaims back Peter's statement. Ghost Rider confirms, but says that he's fine with it as long as it doesn't come from the true person inside. Rhodes thanks and apologizes to Ghost Rider, asking him of how could he survive him. Ghost Rider explains that they can't really die and even if their flames are extinguished, it's only for a brief moment. He even says that he enjoys being thunderstruck for the first time. The team shares a laugh, with War Machine patting his back while calling him "kid". Rojhaz, recovered from his wounds, approaches the team and tells them that he's glad Rhodes is back on track. Rhodes shakes hands with the Captain, telling him that while he doesn't know what happened to him, he's still glad all of them are in one piece. After saying that, War Machine turns to look at the mother and daughter, who stare at them in unsureness and fear. He approaches them, crouching them for the daughter. He tells her that he's sorry, but he knows that he's beyond redemption for killing her father. But he explains that he's not himself back then, and it's because of an Imeprfect of Roekel's who screwed up with him. He tells him that he might just be a stranger to her, but he promises her that he and his friends will give her and her mother a better life in this city. He tells the daughter that he wants nothing to see but her grow up greatly with her mother. He also has nothing too big to ask her, with his request being that she keep her mother safe. Stick to the shadows, move to avoid the Imperfects, and stay out of trouble. While War Machine says those to the daughter, the Exiles look upon them with positivity on their faces. Even the Punisher slightly smiles. And in the Panopthicron, the Timebrokers watch the entire event unfold silently with Kang having a proud expression on her face and Uatu smiling. And after War Machine turned and looked to his teammates, War Machine tells the girl to stay safe as they save the world. The girl complies, with the mother then picking her up to move to another location. Rhodes turns away to rejoin his teammates. But before he can reach them, the girl drops down from her mother and rushes to him, hugging him in gratitude. After doing so for a few seconds, the girl rejoins her mother and they run. Rhodes sigh in satisfaction before rejoining his teammates. When he rejoins them, he notices the Punisher's face and smirks, saying, "Look who's a changed man now!" Surprisingly, the once grim-and-dark Punisher that hails from a reality of violence and brutality laughs out loud and does a high-five with Rhodes. Afterwards, the team moves out of the ruined base but not before paying respect to the vigilantes the resistance had: Daredevil, Venom, Magneto, and Wolverine. - In Niles Van Roekel's space-ship, Roekel is seen reviewing the footage of Rhodes fighting the heroes. Alongside him are all the Imperfects themselves. Roekel says that it seems that his theory is right. These heroes are from other universes and they work for the so-called "Timebrokers". Roekel continues by saying that no matter what, it's been shown that the heroes are still susceptible to his virus. Johnny Ohm asks if he really needs them as extra soldiers. Roekel pauses a bit and tells him maybe. Hearing his statement, a scientist apologizes for interrupting and reminds Roekel that the next batches of virus are unavailable. Roekel asks how so, and the scientist says that they all had been wasted on enhancing the Imperfects, including those on Paragon which have been wasted on the automaton and completely destroyed. Roekel sighs in disappointment and orders Solara to lighten him up a bit. Solara complies and burns the scientist to ash for annoying him. Iron Man tells Roekel that they should be on the streets now to ambush and eliminate them. Roekel tells him that they will be on Manhattan tonight, removing those unwanted extradimensional intrusions from his seat of power. Brigade asks him if he wants them alive. Roekel reminds him that he wants them removed. And by that, it means that they have to kill them. Brigade complies and asks them when will they deploy. Roekel tells him soon and advises them to bring out the best in their powers. The Imperfects then show off their increased powers, thanks to Roekel's enhancements. Seeing all of them, Roekel tells them to make their father proud tonight. And they all, including the converted heroes comply. After that, Elektra asks him if he's participating in the battle then. Roekel stands up and shows them his newly-upgraded power armor, telling them that he hopes they're not going to need his assistance. - Skipping to the heroes' perspective in late afternoon, they're seen setting up around different parts of Manhattan, setting traps to prepare for the Imperfects' arrival. Rhodes informs the team that he doesn't know why but he feels that the Imperfects are coming in their current position tonight. Bull tells him that it should've been the virus' doing. Perhaps, the virus gives the victims a hive mind or something, but War Machine says that if the hive mind does work he'll know each and every one of the Imperfects. After finishing the traps, the Exiles regroup and listen to Rojhaz's plan of luring them into the traps before taking them head-on. Rojhaz tells them to set up their locations properly. He can tell them of where to put themselves on or in, but he states that they all are too unique to be ordered. Hearing this, the Punisher says that he can't be serious. However, Rojhaz says that he's serious. He admits that in all his life, even with the Avengers by his side, being by the side of these "Exiles" while leading them is the best experience he ever had. And never has he seen much diversity within them. Continuing his speech, he tells them while this is only their second mission, some of them could die tonight. He advises them to stick together, face the Imperfects together. And as much as how enhanced they are, nothing can beat unity. Tonight will mark the first time they fight side-by-side, not against each other, but against a common threat. Tonight, they will fight for this reality. Tonight, they will fight for the multiverse. After hearing the speech, the Exiles cheer out in fighting together, with the Punisher agreeing to Rojhaz that he has never felt so satisfied in fighting alongside people that he doesn't even know. Bull mocks him, telling her that even if they've only been together for a few days he must've known everybody there. Punisher acknowledges. When Rojhaz is about to command the team to set up, someone compliments Rojhaz of his beautiful speech. The Exiles turn to the voice's source, and what a surprising sight it is. The figure continues by saying that if tonight's gonna be the night Roekel is defeated, he's going to be there no matter what. With that said, the figure asks them if they mind him tagging along, revealing that the figure is the Thing. Category:Comics Category:Marvel NEW